


Desperate And Broken (Bucky Barnes)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a itty bitty character study for my favourite winter solider :^) i love him ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. i came up with this idea and my best friend gave me the approval for the idea so i wrote ittitle from kings and queens by tstm





	Desperate And Broken (Bucky Barnes)

**Author's Note:**

> a itty bitty character study for my favourite winter solider :^) i love him ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. i came up with this idea and my best friend gave me the approval for the idea so i wrote it
> 
> title from kings and queens by tstm

"Earth to Solider?"

Bucky snorted, keeping his eye looking through the scope, to his target. His finger lay loose on the trigger. "Right here Captain Handsome."

He heard a gag through the line, and a feminine giggle that certainly came from Clint. "You guys are gross," Natasha groaned, and her red hair came into Buck's vision for a second before she finished moving positions, having swapped with Clint.

He couldn't see Steve, but he knew his exact position. If he looked up and to the far red, he would see the American man standing atop a nearby roof. He didn't dare take his attention away from his target, however, so he couldn't only imagine Steve standing there and watching with that constantly worried look he had when they were on missions like this.

Suddenly, just as that smooth voice was speaking in his ear again, the ear piece seemed to get plucked from his ear, and he felt lips very close to his ear. The hand holding the ear piece hadn't pulled it far enough, and he could hear Stark's voice through it, not being able to tell the words.

"Longing"

He felt his fingers fall looser around the gun, and his eyes widen. The Russian words, ones he hadn’t heard in so long, easily translated in his mind, even after trying to forget the language for years now. It was so easy.

" _Rusted_ "

He thinks he hears Natasha yelling something to him through the comm, but then the person holding it crushes the ear piece in his hand. He watched from the corner of his eyes as the black pieces fell out of his hand and to the ground, shattered into pieces.

“ _Furnace_ ”

The gun slips from his hands, clatters onto the roof, hanging precariously off the edge.

“ _Daybreak_ ”

He could absolutely hear Natasha yelling something now, but he can’t hear it, can’t hear it over the man’s words that shook his whole core. The words he heard in not just his ears, but his entire body. He felt cold.

“ _Seventeen_ ”

“BUCKY-“

Bucky’s vision felt blurry, dark, and he could barely see the figure heading right for him, black and… flying? He was knocked out of the air quick though, and then hands were gripping his shoulders, shaking him.

“ _Benign_ ”

When did he close his eyes...?

“ _Nine_ ”

“BUCKY, YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT!”

He could feel the movements in front of him, and the figure whispering into his ears and gripping his shoulders moving wildly. He shook with the movements but didn’t faze.

“ _Homecoming_ ”

The words got louder, the voice growing more desperate.

“ _One_ ”

He was shaking now. Why was he shaking? Why couldn’t he open his eyes?

“ _Freight_ \- “

“BUCKY!”

Everything was too bright, but his eyes were finally obeying him, and his brain was switched on again, and he felt himself grow warmer. He wasn’t shaking now.

He stared down his attacker for a second before the M249 SAW that’d previously fallen from his grip, and he stood, pushing the attacker back with the barrel painfully. He didn’t even realise he was repeatedly firing the gun until his index finger was hurting, body shaking as he closed his eyes again.

He felt the gun slip out of his hand a second time just as someone enclosed on his back, hugging his shoulders, and it was Steve, whispering into his ear with that soft voice of his. He sagged and let out a sigh of relief.


End file.
